bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Aesir (Original)
Aesir, also known as The Overseer '''and the God of Chaos,' is a deity that makes his first appearance in Bayonetta 2. He is the true creator and ruler of the human realm, watching everything from the top of the sacred mountain of Fimbulventr. He acts as one of the final boss fights in the game. Aesir is explained as the being that created the Eyes of the World, both of which were bestowed upon the the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches to watch over history and the balance of the world. The Legend of Aesir ''"The Legend of Aesir... A legend from the dawn of time. '' ''Nobody knows where the world came from. A struggle caused the Trinity of Realities to be split into three realms: light, darkness, and chaos. Obviously, our world was the one born from chaos. The three worlds all needed rulers. Most of all, ours. And the one that ruled the chaos became known as Aesir. Aesir spent the first eternity quietly looking upon the Earth from his holy mountain. Where we only see reality and make it match our rules of the world, Aesir saw through reality, and those visions became our world. These observations became Aesir's power. Aesir's eyes were truly the eyes that created the world. However, Aesir pitied the humans for their naivety and lack of free will, so the power he wielded was split into two equal halves and entrusted each to humanity's instincts: the Right Eye of Light, and the Left Eye of Darkness. By dividing the power of the eyes of Aesir, humans gained free will... They could now choose. With control of the Eyes of the World, the eyes that determine destiny, humans could choose their own paths. They awoke to their own identities. Man is but a reed, the most feeble thing in nature, but now we were thinking reeds, and we could our big first step towards grand prosperity. '' ''The inheritors of the eyes of Aesir had been granted the power of creation." '' ''-LukaLuka, telling Bayonetta of Aesir and The Eyes' origin. Background Prior to the events of the first'' Bayonetta'' and after the birth of the Trinity of Realities, Aesir decided to enlighten humans to the true nature of their world and split his power between them to create the Eyes of the World. He entrusted the Eyes to each of humanity's instincts, light and darkness, and gifted them with the power of creation and the ability of humankind to choose their own paths. In doing so, Aesir also split his very soul into two beings, Loki and Loptr. In order to protect the balance that his split had given the world, Loki was tasked with the Sovereign power, the power to control the Eyes themselves whereas Loptr was given the Prophetic power, being able to use his powers of the Remembrance of Time in order to keep track of the world's progression. However, Loki and Loptr were also composed of good and evil virtues respectively because of this soul split and Aesir's evil half would eventually begin his scheming in order to reobtain his complete form's power once again. ''Bayonetta 2'' Aesir is first mentioned in the Records Of Time where Luka explains his legend and how the god used to be the ruler of the human realm upon creating the Eyes for humanity. He is not physically encountered until his evil half, Loptr, absorbs the Eyes from Bayonetta and Balder and obtains the god's power in a reawakening. He then clashes with the Witch and Sage, using all of the powers at his disposal until Loki intervenes. Using his remaining power and reminding Loptr that Aesir's true power is over nothingness, Loki destroys the Eyes and Loptr suddenly loses the power of his original form, easily beaten by the combined summoning his opponents pull off moments later. Appearance Aesir is presented physically in a humanoid form. He has intricate glowing gold markings all over his body that appear in a mystical manner (diamond markings on his right half, and circular markings on his left half) along with his glowing blue skin. His hair is stylized into a pyramid shape, and a glowing Chaos marking is visible on his forehead. While using the power of the Eyes, his left eye glows red and his right eye glows blue. Whilst lacking any formal attire to speak of, Aesir is adorned with golden frames that form various symbols relating to his power. He also wears large, golden cuffs on both his wrists and ankles and sports a large Chaos symbol that hovers near his back as his wings. Abilities Aesir is an all-powerful being that has many powers including those of Loki and Loptr together, surpassing Jubileus. He is able to use the Eyes of the World to unlock great powers of creation, as well as use the Remembrance of Time to bring objects from the span of time to the present. During the final battle, Aesir uses multiple forms of attack. He can alter his size at will, create giant projections of his arms to attack, project blasts of magical energy and summon various technologies from across time/space of the human realm. This includes Valkyrie Military Transports, the "System 16" Stunparon satellite laser, Gjallarhorn surface-to-air missiles, and a O'Neill cylindrical Space Colony. Greatest of all, however, is Aesir's power of "nothingness". He is able to erase anything and everything he chooses from the world. Quotes *''" To be The Overseer of this world, to rule it.... A power only meant for Aesir!"'' *''"You need only obey me."'' *''"My will shall become that of the universe!"'' Gallery Aesir Concept.png|Aesir concept art (named "Prophet" during production) Aesir Concept 2.png|Aesir body concept art (named "Prophet" during production) Aesir's Health Bar.png|Aesir's health bar Symbol of Chaos.png|The Chaos logo Symbol of Aesir.png|Aesir's introduction logo. aesir.png|Aesir's introduction once Loptr absorbs both of the Eyes Aesir vs Bayo.png|Aesir facing off against Bayonetta God's Planes.jpg|Aesir summons Valkyrie Military Planes God's Missiles.jpg|Aesir summons Gjallarhorn missiles Aesir_Closeup.png|Aesir about to get struck Aesir_Gallery.jpg|Aesir model Aesir Page.png|Aesir as seen in the Hierarchy of Laguna Aesir Card.jpg|Aesir's Verse Card Trivia *Aesir is referenced in the first'' Bayonetta'','' regarding explanations about the nature of the Eyes. Temperantia also exclaims that Bayonetta holds "the pride of an overseer" upon their first meeting. *Aesir may be based on the true creator entity in Gnosticism, with Jubileus and Queen Sheba acting as the Demiurges. **Another possibility is that Aesir may also be based on Chaos, the first Primordial God of Greek Mythology who predates the other Primordials, the Titans and the Olympians. Both are associated with chaos and serve as the creator of reality. ** Aesir could also be based in the Demiurge himself, given the the similarities between the lines in his clothes and the Demiurge's compass. In turn, Jubileus is the actual Creator, with the boss fight from ''Bayonetta being her incomplete light self. *Due to the concept of light, dark and chaos in the Bayonetta universe, Aesir acts as the third god to both Jubileus' and Queen Sheba's roles of the light and dark. As chaos is mostly depicted as the neutral ground in the Trinity of Realities where the humans live, Aesir regards himself as its one just ruler, using the power of both light and dark (the Eyes) in order to do this. *From all known gods in Bayonetta universe, Aesir seems to be the smallest deity despite his great power and role for the world. This may be because it is a realm of humans, and thus he is the closest match to them as the world's ruler. * The space colony Aesir summons is actually the same colony model that was used in Platinum's game Vanquish. Alternatively, it also shares the same model with the Shirogane Cometh from another Platinum game, The Wonderful 101. * Aesir is voiced by TJ Ramini in the English version and Takumi Yamazaki in the Japanese version, the same voice actor as Loptr. ** Takumi Yamazaki also voiced Durga from Anarchy Reigns Japanese version, another Platinum Games title. Category:Characters Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Deities